


The Start of Something

by Marichat4ever15



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 17 /18, Aged Up, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Eventual reveal, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Romance, Teasing, how did this anime get in here?, sexual and not ;D
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-05-29 01:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15061610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marichat4ever15/pseuds/Marichat4ever15
Summary: Classmates and the Dynamic Duo of Paris, Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste are also Ladybug and Chat Noir. This will eventually get to all sides of the LoveSquare TM, but will be LadyNoir at the beginning and turn into  Marichat/Adrientte with some Ladrien sprinkled here and there.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! This is my first time trying my hand at writing fanction, so any advice/ comments are welcome!

This morning had not gone according to plan whatsoever. Marinette had planned it out so perfectly;

She had picked out the perfect outfit ahead of time and everything: a cute new navy off the shoulder top with a pair of high waisted white shorts, simple yet cute, chaste enough to pass her parents' watchful eyes but got the point across effectively.

The point being that she wanted to catch his eye

The eyes she’d gotten lost in so many times before, deep green swirling pools and sparkling emeralds all at the same time

**BEEP**

**BEEP**

**BEEP**

 

She was going to be late if she didn't leave soon, which was pretty hard to do in the first place as she lived around the block from the school.

Marinette cursed under her breath, looking around the room for her beloved kwami who just loved sleeping in..

“Tikki?” she called as she glanced around the room in a slight panic knowing full well there was a 110% chance she was still sleeping after last night’s akuma battle.

It had been a rough one after all, Hawkmoth had been getting less creative with naming the beasts he sent to wreak havoc upon Paris but with the ever growing simplicity came the issue of figuring out what the item was that gave him power over them 

Last night’s foe had been a chef who’d been cut from a cooking competition. Chat had been the one to figure it out, it was the entry ticket to the competition that was tucked inside the pocket of her apron. The two of them had been fighting their foe for a solid twenty minutes before Chat noticed the small slip of paper poking out from its hiding place.

 

* * *

 

 

It had taken her longer than expected to transform, as a soft yet strong hand had caught her wrist just as she had the ladies room in sight. 

“Marinette why are you running towards the akuma?” a husky, yet familiar voice questioned her

She looked back at the hand’s owner, the annoyance clearly displayed across her face was quickly replaced with heat burning from her ears and across her cheeks. None other than her long time crush, _the_ Adrien Agreste had snatched _her_ wrist. 

“I - I uh, I just really need to go to the bathroom!” she squeaked as she unsuccessfully tried to pull her arm out of his grasp. 

“You know you really should be more careful Mari, a lot of people care about you, myself included” he said with a friendly smile as he released his grasp on her, jogging off in the other direction

Marinette stood there watching him disappear around a corner and felt her blush deepen at his words.

‘Adrien cares about me?’

“Hey Marinette, did you decide that we were just going to let Chat handle this akuma solo or what?” Tikki chirped from her open purse, tiny arms folded over her chest.

Shit

She ran into the bathroom and soon the bright pink light engulfed the room around her.

 

* * *

 

 

“Bugaboo! Its inside the pocket of her apron!” he shouted at her, waking her from thoughts. She looked over at the villian analyzing what her next best move was before picking up a baking sheet that had landed near her to deflect the sharp knives whizzing past her. Looking across the square at Chat, she imagined what lame pun he’d come up with about _this_ one and rolled her eyes.

Once Chat had gained the akuma’s attention and turned her back to ladybug, she threw her yoyo, only to be deflected as she wheeled around to bat it away with a large rolling pin.

“Don't think I'll be _that_ easy to defeat, now give me your miraculous!” She bellowed.

Ladybug caught Chat’s eye and without speaking, they knew what to do. The two ran toward each other and began circling the villain.

Not able to focus on either of them at once she screamed, and began spinning in place launching even more cutlery at the heros.

Frowning, Ladybug realised that this plan wasn’t working.

“Chat! Plan B!” she shouted as the two of them went in opposite directions. She ran into an alley before calling for her magical solution, “Lucky Charm!”

She wasn't sure what she thought was going to drop into her palms, but this definitely isn't it. One of those sticky hand children’s toys appeared before her, but about three times larger than the one you've played with.

Leaving their hiding places, the duo weaved their way through her attacks dodging pots, pans, and every kind of cutlery you could imagine.

“Chat, get her attention!” She called to him

He nodded in return as she retreated.

“You will never defeat me!” she cackled, “I am none other than the Supreme Sous!”

 Using his baton Chat deflected her attacks, “Well, you butter believe that we’ll beat you!”

Ladybug tested out her lucky charm a few times before realizing it worked similar to her yoyo, just sticky. Throwing her yoyo, she swung atop a nearby roof. With each movement the paper in her pocket shifted

Looking around with her spotted vision, the only thing that lit up was the scrap of paper in her apron, she carefully picked her moment and with her superhero strength, flung the sticky hand across the space between her and the Supreme Sous, neatly sticking to the pocket of her uniform

“Hah! What is this?” the villain looked down, gesturing to her chest, “Is this some sort of joke?”

Ladybug yanked back on the toy, pulling the scrap back with it, deftly catching it in her hand then ripping it in half releasing the small black butterfly inside. Pulling her compact out, she cleansed it and sent it on its way to wherever they returned to after being purified.

She looked up at it with disappointment as it flew away, thinking back to when the pair had followed one around Paris all day with no luck at finding any new information on Hawkmoth or where he was hiding.

Flashing bulbs brought her back to the moment as the duo flashed smiles at each other and finished it off with their signature fist bump for the steadily growing number of media that gathered around them.

They retreated to the Eiffel Tower effortlessly swinging and _chata_ pulting (hah) to the top.

“I don't think I could ever get tired of seeing the city at this time of day, the view is just spectacular!” Marinette sighed leaning against the structure

Chat looked up at his heroine from where he sat, marveling his own view.

‘God I don't know how I got so lucky to have her as my partner’ he thought

His eyes studied her features, trying to permanently etch them into his brain one by one as if for some reason he’d never be graced by her presence again, a fear he had although irrationally, but infrequently had over the two years they’d been the heroes of Paris together.

“Im pawsitive I have a much better view from here my lady”

His eyes found their usual spot to rest on, her perfectly round ass. Oh the fantasies he’d had involving that ass...

She snorted and slowly turned to face him, “Take a picture, it’ll last longer chaton.” Adrien swore his heart stopped beating, was his lady _flirting_?

He looked up, pun already on the tip of his tongue but he was suddenly made aware of just how still intact his heartbeat was when it nearly jumped out of his chest when his lady winked and had _that_ look on her face.

He could feel his face pricking as the blush undoubtedly bloomed across his masked features, she had caught him off guard, and surely some dumbstruck expression was plastered across his face. It took everything in him to not jump across the small space between them and take her in his arms like he had desperately been wanting to for the past two years.

But no

He just sat there

Like an idiot 

An idiot so incredibly in love with someone he didn't even really know

‘Scratch that, I do know her, just not as well as I wish I did’ he thought sadly.

“Now my lady,” he said, slowly pushing himself off the ground

She eyed him closely not sure what his next move was going to be

Chat slowly made his way over to where she was leaning against the structure and placed his arm on the wall next to her, leaning in closer than he normally would and whispered in her ear

“I know I’ll remember moment like this forever” his voice had a low rumble in it that set her brain on fire for a few precious seconds, delaying her reaction to his words

He pushed off from where he was leaning ever so close to her, strolling over to the railing, leaning backwards on it to give her his trademark cheshire grin

Marinette stood there, staring at him as she crossed her arms over her chest as she watched him yawn

‘What the _hell_ was _that?’_

‘When did his voice start doing _that??’_

“Come now chaton, isn't it past your bedtime?” she questioned, her voice wavering just so

Snapping his mouth shut, the full weight of his day came crashing down upon him all at once

‘What time was it even anyway?’ he thought lazily

“Right as always my lady” Chat opened his eyes to half turn toward her and wink

“Was that supposed to be a wink chaton?” she giggled, trying to stifle it by covering her mouth with her masked glove “because I think you just winked at me with both eyes” another short burst of laughter from her sent blood into his cheeks for the second time that night

“I guess I am little bit more tired than i thought i was “ he laughed, absentmindedly scratching the back of his head

Ladybug strolled over to him, flashing him a warm smile before gently kissing his cheek, “Sweet dreams chaton” and then she flew off into the dark parisian night

Adrien stood there gloved hand hovering over the place her lips had just been, sighing.

‘Just one more thing to try to commit to memory tonight’

And with a perfect ending to their night he flung himself off the tower in the direction of the Agrest mansion. 


	2. Always Learning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Chat gets to know another fact about his Lady

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hah what is this, posting twice in one day? Hope y'all liked the last chapter!
> 
> HC thats our boy Adrien/Chat loves vines and anime

 

He rested his cheek in his hand, sighing not paying attention to what Ms Bustier was writing on the board. It was the end of the week, and there hadn’t been an akuma attack so he had only gotten to see his lady when they said goodbye after patrol.

They had started doing patrol every other day, and the attack had been on Monday. Wednesday she had something to do after patrol, so he sat there and watched her go. But today was Friday, so he was going to see her again tonight 

Glancing behind him, he noticed her also not paying attention. Marinette had been the first person he met when he entered public school, and they were slowing becoming friends. She seemed to be doodling, she was an amazing designer. After winning his father’s competition their first year, he knew she was going places. 

The bell rang and he stood up, collecting his things. 

“Wow those look amazing Marinette.” he said, leaning his elbows on her desk. 

“Thanks! They aren’t much, and I probably should’ve been paying attention in class but,” she calmly replied, sticking her pen in her mouth. Looking up, she noticed who she was talking to. “O-oh! H-hi Adrien!” the words squeaked out of her. He chuckled at her response, she was always so confident around other people but for some reason she was different around him.

Marinette stood up, spilling the items she had on her lap. They fell to the ground with a solid _thud_.

“Here let me help you,” he offered, making her turn scarlet.

“No, you’re fine, I-I mean, Im fine, ItsfineItotallydontneedanyhelp”, her voice went up an octave with each passing second.

He laughed as he bent down to help her gather her things, accidently brushing her hand with his.

You know the vine where there’s a woman sitting on a school bus, and someone places their hand on hers and she snatches her hand away? Well that was snail speed compared to how fast Marinette’s hand disappeared.

 He looked up to give her a bewildered look, had he done something wrong?

“Sorry- “ she started

“No, don't worry about it” He smiled at her, laughing it off together.

The two stood up, and walked out of the classroom, waving to each other as they went their separate ways. Adrien climbed into the back of his limo, still thinking about their exchange.

‘I wish I knew why she acted like that around me,’ he thought dejectedly, sinking into his seat.

‘Maybe she doesn't like me, but doesn't want to say anything because I'm friends with Alya and Nino?’

Slinking further back into the plush seating of the car, twisting the ring on his finger, he looked out the window as they passed the Dupain-Cheng boulangerie. He loved their croissants, it made him think back to when Marinette had brought some in for her birthday to share with the class. Adrien had finished his in mere seconds, and eyed his fellow classmates as they each took theirs. There had been two leftover, one of which he had taken greedily.

After reaching his home Adrien was greeted by Nathalie, who had a grueling schedule planned for Sunday. He had asked her and his father for a break on Saturday so he could rest up for the long day planned for him. They had reluctantly agreed, stating he could have the day off but on the condition that he had to spend his day off resting in his room.

 Flopping down on his bed, kwami flying out from his shirt pocket to go raid his mini fridge, “Plagg I basically just asked to be _grounded.”_ he whined. Adrien threw his arms over his face in contempt.

‘Well, _Adrien_ had to stay in, _Chat however..’_

* * *

 

Patrol that night had gone smoothly - he had taken the East side, while she opted for West. Their usual circuit took them about twenty minutes each and ended at their usual spot 

He landed to stop a few guys from robbing a late night coffee shop, so she had beaten him there.

The two of them stood there in silence, until she spoke.

“What's the matter Chaton, _chat_ got your tongue?” she teased.

He smiled, looking over at her. She had her hip cocked, hand resting on it, giving him a playful look. The mood he was in earlier easily disappeared as they sat and talked about their days, looking out over the nighttime Parisian skyline.

“Yeah, it was a pretty average day. I kinda zoned out in class today though” she laughed, “I really need to stop doing that but I just get distracted sometimes, ya know?” she asked glancing over at him. 

He laughed, “I totally get it, I think I zone out in class at _least_ once a day,” Looking down at his hands he continued, “I’m pretty far ahead of my classmates, I think there’s only a couple that are anywhere near me. I'm just grateful for the friends I have,” he beamed looking at her, “I dont know what I’d do without them.”

“Well that’s good to hear chaton, here I was thinking you were class clown” she giggled.

Leaning back, he crossed his fingers behind. Closing his eyes he snorted, “How dare you assume I’m the Naruto of my class..” he trailed off, immediately regretting his choice of words.

Ladybug burst into laughter, “ _Chat,”_ she eyed him up and down mischievously before pulling him closer by his bell. He swallowed hard, not knowing what to expect as she drew closer. “Did you just reveal that you’re a _total weeb?”_ she smiled evilly as she released his bell. 

‘ _Shit shit shit’_

He was so _screwed._

‘She is _never_ going to forget this’ 

Backpedaling, he quickly replied, “Well, no I like to think of myself as more of an Otaku..” he sat up, leaving one of his hands behind his head with a shy smile spread across his face.

She sat up straight, staring him down.

‘Oh god what the _hell_ did I just get myself into, I’ve gotta change the topic before she-’

Finally she spoke interrupting his thoughts, “I just have one question for you,” her eyes turned into slits. “Should Sakura have ended up with Sauske or Naruto?”

His eyes popped wide open, mind going a million miles a minute.

‘What the fuck? I’ve _got_ to be dreaming, there’s no way she’s asking me this-’

“Do you even have to ask??” he stood up raising his arms in the air voice rising in volume as he did.

She sat there looking up at him, waiting for him to answer.

He crossed his arms and looked away pretending to pout, replying confidently, “The _obvious_ answer is that Sasuke and Naruto should have ended up together.”

 

. . .

 

 

. . .

 

 

. . .

 

 

 

‘How long had it been? Five minutes? _Ten?’_

He began to worry, what if she wasn’t being serious? Was that the wrong thing to say?  Did he spend too much time on _Tumblr_ lately?

Just as he was about to turn around out of sheer panic, her laughs echoed through the space between them. He spun around so fast, stars were beginning to form on the outside of his vision 

He stood there in wide eyed disbelief, watching her laugh so hard that she fell backwards from her sitting position.

“Earth to Ladybug?” he asked, still confused.

‘Was she laughing at his answer? He hadn’t picked either of the choices she had given him after all..’

She sat up waving her hand at him, laughs still spilling from her.

Staring at her in confusion he sunk down to the ground, still confused he rested his chin on both hands.

She suddenly became serious again, startling him. Standing up she walked over to where he was sitting and crouched down in front of him. Resting one arm on her lap she smiled and cocked her head to the side. “Correct”, she whispered as she tapped two fingers to his forehead. Standing up, she stretched as he looked up at her with a look of wanderlust 

“Until next time.” she called as she threw her yoyo and swung into the darkness of the night.

He reached up to his forehead where her fingers had been, and smiled.

‘She’s a total weeb too’

He fell backwards onto the platform and filed the fact away with the every growing list of other things he knew about his Lady.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again feel free to comment, thanks for the kudos 
> 
> Find me on tumblr @ marichatttrashh :-)


	3. The Movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who wouldnt want to go see a movie about themselves?? The gang goes to see the new Ladybug and Chat Noir movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the angst >:D

His father and Nathalie had refused to let him go out with his friends to a movie that night no matter how he had begged, so he had started watching Naruto again. Ever since he found out his lady enjoyed it, he had gotten back into what was one of his favorite animes.

Stopping when the theme song changed, he glanced at the time. 

8:32 PM

He had just enough time to make it to Nino’s before the girls got there. Earlier Nino had texted him to see if their plans were still on for the night, only to be disappointed by the news.

_ Well, if you can convince them somehow to let you out, the showtime is at 9:15. _

He threw his phone across the room, landing softly on his futon. Adrien fell backwards onto his bed with an exasperated sigh. He had really been looking forward to this night out with his friends, and his father had gone and made some lame excuse again forbidding him from going. He quickly stood up and ran over to grab his phone.

“Plagg how much camembert do I have to bribe you with to transform me?” the small black cat floated out from his hiding place. “Two  _ whole _ wheels boy” his eyes turned into slits as they stared each other down. Sighing, “Fine, deal.” The kwami flew in elated circles before sitting down on the desk next to him.

“Plagg claws out!” he was engulfed in a blinding green light.

Easily sliding his bedroom window open, he flung himself out into the ever darkening parisian night. Leaping from roof to roof was a simple feat in this form, spying his best friends house he landed in an alley before detransforming. As he walked out of the alley he spied himself in a shop window, sporting a very Chat like hairstyle. He picked at it for a few minutes before giving up, hoping he had fixed it slightly. 

The door opened almost immediately after his first knock, Nino ushering him in with a huge grin.

“It's about time” he chuckled as the door swung shut.

 

* * *

 

She tried not to feel the disappointment as she reread her text from Alya. 

_ Sorry girl, Nino said Adrien got his dad to give him a day off, but failed to mention that he wasn’t allowed to leave the house _

They had plans to go to the movies to see a new release, ‘ _ The Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir’ _ . She had scoffed at the thought of a movie about her at first, but when the screenwriter had chased her down after and akuma attack to ask her opinion she became more open to the idea of it. 

It was supposed to be the four of them; Nino, Alya, herself, and Adrien. It was obvious that her best friend and Nino were quickly becoming an item, no matter how vehemently they both protested. Her phone buzzed again, another text from Alya.

_ Nino says that the original plan is back on, _

She looked over at the screen puzzled.

_ Adrien just showed up at his house?? _

Excitement coursed through her momentarily before is was replaced with panic, what was she going to wear?? She sat down heavily on her chaise and huffed.

Buzzing for a third time, she finally picked her phone up

_ I have no idea what’s going on but I'll be over in five to rescue you from the panic i'm  _ sure  _ you're currently in _

She sighed in relief as she heard footsteps on the stairs leading up to her room.

“Are you really going to wear  _ that?”  _ she questioned gesturing at Marinette’s camisole and sweatpants ensemble. “If not this, then what do you suggest?” she replied sarcastically. _She_ might've been the aspiring fashion designer, but Alya always had a knack for picking out just the right outfit for her. 

“You know if the whole investigative journalist thing doesn't work out for you Al,” staring at herself in the full length mirror, “you could always try your hand at being a personal stylist.” Alya laughed from deep inside Marinette’s closet, throwing out a black top to pair with her ripped light wash skinny jeans. 

Alya came up from behind her to gently remove her twin pigtails. “Hey!” she reached backwards to stop her but her friend was already on the other side of the room digging through a pile of shoes. Oncing herself over again and she started picking at the frays in her jeans.

‘I guess I don’t look  _ terrible  _ with my hair down.’ 

Slipping the sandals on, the pair climbed down and waved goodbye to her parents before departing toward the theatre. 

  
  


* * *

 

 

They arrived promptly at 9:01, Marinette reluctantly agreed to wait with Alya while the boys bought the tickets. She had tried arguing with him that she could pay for her own ticket, but he joked saying that he couldn't let Nino be the only gentleman that night. 

Although they had arrived early there were barely any seats left. There were only spots left for pairs. “Marinette why don't you and Adrien grab those seats over there and Nino and I will sit behind you?” Alya questioned.

“Sounds good to me.” Adrien’s voice carried over her head. Marinette shot Alya a nervous look as they split up to take their seats. Turning around to see her best friend, “Alya, come get snacks with me before it starts?” it was dark in the theatre but the pressure Marinette had on her hand told her she didn't have a choice. 

Once the two were safely out the door Marinette pulled Alya to the side. “Alya what am I  _ doing  _ here?” she whispered loudly. 

“Well it looks like you’re on a date with Adrien to me.” she winked at her before walking over to check out the snack selection leaving Marinette standing by the door staring dumbfoundedly.

Stalking over to where Alya stood, they both decided on two medium popcorns. After paying for their snacks the two walked back toward their theatre. 

“Alya I really dont think I can do this.” she whined. Sitting the popcorn down, Alya grabbed her by the shoulders. “Listen here, you are  _ Marinette Dupain-Cheng _ and he is just some  _ boy. _ You are a strong independent, woman, who doesn’t  _ need _ a man but wants this one! And guess what, you are with him, right now, in a dark theatre! I really don't think you’re going to have a better chance than tonight.” she said trying to inspire her but be serious at the same time. Straightening up, she smiled at her.

‘I guess she’s right, it might as well be now or never..’

The two walked back into the theatre and went back to their seats. Marinette could have sworn she saw Alya wink at her, but it was too dark to be sure. The movie started and she began to relax a little.

‘This isn't so bad’ she thought, reaching into the bucket again.

Except

It wasn't popcorn her hand grabbed. 

Slowly turning her head, her fear was confirmed. Instead of the buttery treat, she had grabbed  _ Adrien’s  _ hand. She felt her face turn scarlet, grateful for the darkness of the theatre. 

“Haha, sorry Adrien. I guess we both had the same idea.” she chuckled. “Uh, not that, I mean I didnt plan to grab your hand or anything” she backpedaled. “Or that you meant to grab my hand or anything!” A small piece of popcorn hitting her head brought her back to her senses, “I'm just going to shut up now.” she sank into her seat, defeated

Adrien sat up and leaned over at her, “Hey Mari, its okay. Let's just enjoy the movie and my fleeting freedom” he whispered.

Trying to calm herself down, she became engrossed in the movie. Two hours passed quickly and the credits began to roll as the lights went up.

The group gathered their things before exiting out into the cool night air. Off to the side Alya and Nino were already engrossed with each other discussing the movie.

“That. Was. Amazing!!” Nino exclaimed. “It was pretty good, but there were some inaccuracies about Ladybug.” Alya retorted. 

Adrien walked up next to Marinette and laughed at their friends. “They really are something aren't they?” 

Marinette looked up at him, “ _ Something _ , that’s a nice way to put it Agreste.” 

They stood there in silence watching others file out of the theatre. Alya caught Marinette’s eye and pointed a finger at her then motioned towards Adrien. Quickly turning around to break their eye contact, she bumped into him. “Oh, my bad” her voice was almost drown out from the crowd. 

‘Its now or never.’

‘Now or never’

She took in a calming breath before turning to him, “So Adrien, I was wondering if you’d like to go out with me sometime?” she asked breathlessly heartbeat in her throat. The crowd around them grew steadily.

“What? I'm sorry I can't hear you Marinette, the crowd is too loud.” he slightly yelled.

“I said, I really like you Adrien! Do you wanna go out sometime?” she half yelled back.

Adrien motioned to his ears, he still couldn't hear her. She was getting frustrated at this point, why was it this difficult to ask him out?

Taking in a deep breath she steeled herself, he was going to hear her this time damnit.

“I said I am hopelessly in love with you Adrien! Do you wanna go on a date out sometime?!” her voice rang loud and clear through the suddenly quiet space.

Fiddling with the ends of his jacket he looked her sympathetically with red cheeks, “Im flattered Marinette, but I’m in love with someone else, and I don't think I could ever think of you as more than just a good friend.”

Her eyes grew wide, “Oh,” she tried to keep the utter devastation out of her voice “that's okay, I mean I get it, it's fine.” Fighting back her tears with ladybug strength she turned away from him and called over to her friends, “Hey guys, Im just gonna head home now, okay? I have a lot of stuff to do tomorrow and need an early start.” Her friends waved goodbye to her as she walked away, and never once looked back at him.

 

* * *

 

 

The two blocks between her house and the theatre had never been so long. She fought to keep the tears in until she was past her parents, so once she had said goodnight to both and was safely in her room they broke loose. 

Curled up on her chaise, sobs racked through her. Her kwami floated over to her, having seen it a hundred times she knew there was nothing she could say or do to make it any easier on her chosen. This was just something only time could heal. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all love the angst as much as I do


	4. Early mornings and late nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait between postings, Im about 4 chapters ahead now after getting some bad writers block so they should be more frequent now!!

Saturday night had went by in a flash, and then it was Sunday all too soon. Pulling up to the shoot location, the door swung open to reveal Gorilla. He was ushered into the elevator that took him to the rooftop shoot. There were so many people running around trying to get everything in place so they could be ready on time. Adrien snuck off to the side to admire the view, the sun hasn't risen yet so the skyline was a mixture of pinks and purples. The noise level was growing constantly and eventually his name was added to the chatter, an intern dispatched to find him politely asked him to follow her to begin getting ready.

Adrien drifted between being conscious of what he was doing and just going with the push and pull of the waves of hairdressers, makeup artists and photographers around him. 

Between shoots he scrolled on his phone, checking the Ladyblog mindlessly gnawing on a no-sugar non-gluten no-carb energy bar. Sure they were disgusting, but they gave him the energy he needed to do these ten hour shoots.

‘Nothing new’ he thought dejectedly, putting his phone back down.

‘Only four more hours’ 

Walking back over toward the now rising sun, the only thing on his mind was the freedom he would soon be enjoying when this was all over.

 

* * *

 

After he had returned home from the shoot, and had the usual silent dinner with his father Adrien had retreated to his room to wash the product and glitter from his skin. One scorching hot shower later, he was ready to go.

The cool autumn air was a welcome distraction from the day he had just finished. Opening his baton, he noticed that it was about time for patrol, so he decided to take a quick circuit around the city. It was Sunday, but he was solo tonight. They had decided to do every Sunday solo, since they had regular patrol together the next night. He knew she was only a call away if anything went wrong, but they had been lucky so far with this plan. 

Passing the school he continued on his route, one that he had made sure went past the Dupain-Cheng bakery. The smell coming from inside the building was intoxicating, he sat on a nearby rooftop with his eyes closed, inhaling.

The usual glow that came from Marinette’s room was extinguished. She was usually up all hours of the night, designing some new amazing dress, or cardigan, or pair of pants. He enjoyed watching her work, it wasn't the same as being forced into it like he was as Adrien. Glancing down at his baton, he muttered to himself, “It’s only just after ten, that’s weird”

She knew both sides of him, although independent of one another. He was her classmate as Adrien, and a close friend as his alter ego.

Deciding to check in on her, he leaped over to land on her balcony and peered inside. Not a single light was on in her room, but her phone was lighting up and dimming only to light up again in a constant battle.

‘Probably Alya’, laughing lightly, he tried to make out her form in the darkness, his cat like sight allowed him to make out the shape of her curled up in a ball on her bed. 

Noticing her slight movements, he became worried, ‘Is she shaking?’ He jerked forward as he tried to get a better view, pressing his hands and face against the glass. ‘She’s probably having a bad dream’ he dejectedly pulled away from her window. He wiggled the small handle on the window, but of course it was locked. Wishing he could be there to comfort her, he decided he would hang out for a little just in case she woke up.

Sitting down on the lone chair with a huff, he leaned back to stare up at the stars. He could only make out a few, the lights of the city blocking the rest from view. His thoughts began to drift away from patrol the longer his gaze drifted between the tiny dots above him. How he thanked those lucky stars in the Parisian night for the great friends he had and the not one, but two amazing girls he had in his life. 

  
  


* * *

 

 

“Hey!” tiny hands patted his face, “You either need to wake up, or start thinking of an excuse as to why  _ Adrien _ is sleeping on  _ Marinette’s  _ balcony” Slowly opening his eyes, he looked around. How long had he been asleep? Long enough for Plagg to release the transformation apparently. 

It was still dark out, glancing at his phone the time read 3:48 am. “Damn it Plagg how long did you let me sleep after you detransformed?” glaring at his companion.

  
“Just long enough for me to recharge without my precious camembert, and have some peace and quiet to myself for once, well except for your snoring.” the small black cat sneered at him.    
  
He snorted, “Very funny Plagg, we need to get out of here.” the kwami sighed before his chosen called out to him and took off into the night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!! Feel free to comment any ideas :)


End file.
